


the tales of lmanberg, by corpse

by lmnbrg



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Don't Have to Know Canon, Father-Son Relationship, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Soft Corpse Husband (Video Blogging RPF), Tags Are Hard, This Is Why We Can't Have Nice Things, Toby Smith | Tubbo Needs a Hug
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-04
Updated: 2021-01-04
Packaged: 2021-03-14 00:48:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28537611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lmnbrg/pseuds/lmnbrg
Summary: [ THE TALES OF THE DREAM SMP: THE VILLAGE THAT WENT MAD ]Corpse comes up with a bedtime story for his adoptive kid, Robin, called L'manberg. He tells the orphan a different chapter of the story every night, and Robin is always excited to find out more before going to sleep.
Comments: 7
Kudos: 110





	the tales of lmanberg, by corpse

**Author's Note:**

> HEY THERE!! quick and more detailed explanation about the summary: after corpse died, robin (tubbo) had to keep inventing more to his dad's story, and finish it. i don't include this part in the fic though, just some fluff and light angst! i also don't know how to tag this
> 
> anyway, i tweeted about this on my acc!! it's @wilbzrs on twitter if you wanna follow. hope you like it :] i really miss robin guys

“Happy birthday to you, happy birthday to you, happy birthday, dear Robin… happy birthday to you!”

The today eight year old celebrated his own birthday with Corpse and his neighbors in the small village. A small celebration hat on his head as he put his little hands in the air and jumped excitedly. “I'm a big boy!”

“That's so right.” Corpse pat the kid's head, hearing him laugh. “Are you enjoying your party?”

“I think so! It's cheerful!”

Robin didn't have many happy memories of everything about birthdays. He thought about the little times he had celebrated it with his biological parents, and now they were gone. That, and his mother passed away on his birthday.

However, Corpse was willing to try and make Robin's birthday a happy and safe thing for him — twist his sad memories into joyful ones, things he can recall in the future and smile about when he's older.

He cared a lot for Robin, Corpse did. He wasn't a hard kid to take care of; he always tried his best to help and not bother him at anytime. Robin was sweet and kindhearted to everyone he met, even though all of his backstory had broke him and eve shattered his state. He did his best to make everyone around him smile.

And Corpse wanted to give it back to that kid. The kid who brings the sun with him wherever he goes.

>

“Dad!”

Corpse's cat ears shudder quickly, turning around from his desk to be greeted by a smiling Robin by his door. He smiles back. “Hey, bud. What's up?”

“I got you something.” Robin waltzed closer to him as Corpse got up from his wooden chair and knelt down next to him. The happy kid finally showed what he was hiding behind his back, enthusiastically. “A flower!”

“That's a clover, Robin.” Corpse laughed lightheartedly when Robin tilted his head to the side, confused. Taking said clover in his hand, he nods. “Thank you, though. I'll keep it.”

“Helga said it'd bring me luck.” Robin pointed at it. “Because it has four leaves. I don't know what that means, but it's cool.”

“It's because four leaf clovers are hard to find. If you find one, you're guaranteed luck.” he explained, Robin's attentive eyes on him as his small hands rested on Corpse's arm. “You're giving me luck right now, kid.”

“Yay!” Robin cheered in response, tugging on Corpse's shirt and jumping in excitement. “Can we share it?”

Corpse nodded. “But you need to sleep, ya know.” he pointed to the small window in his office. “It's nighttime.”

Shaking his head, Robin pouted. “But…”

“C'mon, I'll tell you more about L'manberg. How about that?” Corpse was sure if Robin was a puppy, his tail would be wiggling all over the place at that moment.

He chuckled quietly, picking up the child in front of him. Robin rested his cheek on Corpse's shoulder as he walked to his small room, Robin's wooden toys and a football in the corner. Robin's room is what used to be Corpse's guestroom, but he didn't hesitate to give the little guy the comfort of having his own room after he lost his parents.

“Dad, can I ask you something?” Robin's curious eyes wandered, covering himself with the blanket and hugging a fluffy plushie that Corpse got for him today close to him.

Corpse nodded, and so Robin went on. “Since it's my birthday today… can I have two chapters of the L'manberg story?”

“Oh kid…”

“ _Ple-ease_!” the eight year old tugged on his father's sleeves and shook them again. “Just for today!”

Corpse furrowed his eyebrows, but a small smile on his lips as he ruffled Robin's hair playfully. “Alright, fine. _Just_ for today.”

“Yay!” Robin nodded quickly, bouncing his fists up in the hair in enthusiasm. “Okay, okay. We finished at the part where, uh… they lost the war against Dream! You left me hanging for the rest!”

“Yeah, true.” Corpse chuckled softly. “So… they lose the war, right? They got betrayed. The founder of L'manberg is devastated; his land was exploded, his country was in ruins, and they had nothing to fight back with.”

“Did they die?”

“No, no. They came together and didn't reach a conclusion, so the young boy had an idea.” he explained. “He had a meeting with Dream and offered him something, in exchange for his country to have independence. He had something Dream wanted, remember?”

“The music discs, right? It's the discs!”

“Correct.” Corpse smiled at the excited kid. “Dream agreed to it after the young boy told him they could have a bow duel. If the young boy loses, Dream gets the discs. If Dream loses, L'manberg gets independence. and then… then… and _then_ …”

Robin crossed his arms. “Dad!”

“Just messin’ with you.” He giggled again. “So, the young boy loses. He takes the arrow.” Robin frowns. “But, don't worry. He panicked at first, however not long afterwards he found a solution. His older brother told him that would be reckless, and that his life was worth more than the war. 

“And what did they do?”

“Well, you see.” Corpse shifted in his not very comfortable chair. “We just talked about the discs, didn't we? That's where they get involved again. The young boy, sorrowful, decides to give Dream his discs. It's a final deal, to let go of his music for his country, for his brother.”

“That's so sweet, dad.” Robin yawns, laying his back on the wall behind him. Corpse immediately gets up and puts a pillow behind his back, so he doesn't get cold. “Thank you!”

Corpse smiles simply in response. “Yeah, it's really sweet. L'manberg celebrated their victory and thanked the young boy for getting them the freedom they wanted. The walls have never looked better.”

“They were made to protect, right?”

“You're right. To protect them and assure them liberty; those were the future president's morals, and the ideals he wanted to keep.”

Robin titled his head curiously. “Future president?”

“Hm…? Oh, darn. I gave it away on accident.” Corpse scratched the back of his neck in a bit of embarrassment. “The rest is for tomorrow.”

“ _Da-ad_! Please!”

“You already got some extra parts! C'mon, time for sleep.” he laughed, kneeling down by Robin's bed and tucking the pouty kid in. Ruffling his hair gently once again, he says, “Sleep well, bud.”

“Bye bye.”

As Corpse turned off the lantern, about to leave the room, he hears Robin calling for him again. It's faint and almost inaudible, but he turns the light on again and reached out to the boy.

“What is it?”

“Dad, you won't ever leave, right?” it was a whisper. An uncertain, scared whisper. Corpse could hear the fear in his voice — this happened every once in a while. “No one will take you from me, too, right…?”

“I promise my last breath will be by your side, Robin.” he swore, watching Robin's eyes glow up at him. The corner of his eyes held back some tears, but he could see he was a bit more relieved after hearing that. “You don't need to worry about these things, alright? You know I'll beat everyone who crosses you to hurt you.”

“You still have to finish telling me about L'manberg.”

“That's true.” Corpse nodded. “Can't leave my boy on a cliffhanger forever, right?”

Robin smiles, replying softly. “… love you, dad.” 

“Love you, too. Back to sleep, and have sweet dreams.”


End file.
